Nothing Without You
by Sunao Wanajima
Summary: This is my idea of a sixth series for digimon. I was listening to the song nothing without you. 9Not A Song Fic The New Digi-Destined are here to save the Digital World but who can save them. Warning: Incest, Trauma, Violence, Overly hyped Up Authoress!


**Nothing Without You!**

**Hikaru and Yoru Sendou's Apartment:**

"_Yoru we have to Digi-Volve!" Shadow-Gatomon shouted as the monstrous creature reached out with its long claws. The small cat like Digimon ran towards the young boy a violet light surrounded the two. As he reached the boy they fused into on. The cool but comforting mist cleared revealing a boy with cat like ears and a long brown tail matching his medium length, shaggy chocolate hair his deep purple eyes standing out against his lightly tanned skin. A silver bell with an elaborate symbol adorned his neck matching the silver ring near the end of his tail. He swiftly pulled a black katana a twisted smirk appearing on his handsome face._

"_Slicing shadows!" he shouted sliding the blade in a diagonal stroke releasing the wave of dark energy and tearing through the Skull-Greymon. His foe defeated the boy pulled out a black device with two buttons on the left of an empty screen. Aiming the screen towards the ring of data surrounding Skull-Greymon he pressed a button which released a beam of the same violet light, forcing it back into its Digi-Egg. The Digi-Egg hovered before zooming in the opposite direction. The two separated before beaming at each other and giving each other a high five. Yoru reached ot and scratched his partners ear…_

'**Beep, Beep, Beep!'**

The horrible sound that occurred in every household in Japan at 6:30 in the morning the sound of impending doom or boredom and maybe even a work wake up call for the unlucky echoed throughout the bedroom. This terrible sound came from none other than the alarm clock. A young brunette moaned throwing the evil alarm clock out the window forever silencing the beast. The violet eyed boy hugged his twin.

"What's wrong otouto?" his brother asked groggily pulling him closer to his chest.

"I had a weird dream Hikaru." Yoru said exiting the bed and walking towards a chest of drawers in the corner of their room.

"Me too something about Ookamimon and Digi-Volving…" Hikaru replied laying back on the bed sluggishly. The twins usually shared dreams not that they'd tell anyone that fact because it was a relatively normal thing for them. Laughing Yoru reached into a draw dragging out a pair of beige jeans and pulling them on his small body. He opened another getting a light blue shirt and navy blue hooded jumper and putting them on along with a navy baseball cap and socks the same colour. His shirt slightly stuck out under the jumper.

He turned around to find his older brother asleep and yanked him from the bed.

"I'm up Yoru." He said sleepily taking the same long sleeved shirt as his brother, a pair of his own black jeans, his black socks and tying a grey and blue bandana around his neck.

"I don't remember mine, do you?" Hikaru asked pulling his younger brother down the hall and towards the door. While said younger brother held onto his hand for dear life.

"I don't remember either." He said laughing. The two twins pulled on their dark blue sneakers and headed down the street only stopping when they finally reached the train station…

* * *

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo-DIGIMON 6****-****oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

* * *

**At The Kanbara Residence:**

With his usual attire of black shorts, grey short sleeved shirt and favourite red hooded jumper on the only thing Akira needed were the goggles his uncle Takuya had given him when he won the inter-school soccer championship game. Placing them around his neck the copper haired boy dashed towards the kitchen. His father Shinya Kanbara sat at the head of the table reading the newspaper while his mother set breakfast on the table calling him and his little sister Izumi to eat. Izumi was named after uncle Takuya's wife Izumi because his parents had hoped she could be as successful as their sat next to his mother as they all dug in to the wonderful meal. After he had finished he slipped out into the street trying to recall the strange dream he had been having the night before…

_He was surrounded by flames as a small fox ran towards him. The fox's golden eyes the exact replica of his own. The two collided fusing together. His teeth canines became sharper, with fox like ears atop his head and a fluffy tail as well, Red gloves on his hands and an elaborate symbol on a red ring through his right ear. He held the two daggers at his waist and then drew them into his firm grip. The flames making his tanned skin glow. He grinned at the approaching children. A brunette with a cat's tail ears, dark soulful violet eyes and a black katana at his waist stood at his left followed by a boy identical to him who had a pure white katana, lighter amethyst eyes and a wolf's ears and tail. Two others walked to his right they consisted of a paler skinned blonde with amazingly green eyes, a with pistol in a holster on his hip and what appeared to be angel wings on his back, a black haired girl with cerulean eyes, a pink obi around her waist decorated with blue teardrop crystals dangling from the ribbons in her hair and armed with a scythe of the same sapphire stone. Lastly a girl with extremely long white hair, brown eyes, white wrist bands with beautiful symbols stitched in brown silk, a bow and arrows, no shoes upon her dainty feet and a monkeys tail swaying behind her as she cart wheeled to his left. The two girls smiled sweetly at him, the brunette with the cat ears and his wolf brother nodded simultaneously, the blonde haired boy grinned playfully pulling his gun out from its holster. With the signal given the team attacked the creature before them. Suddenly the white haired girl fell to the ground clutching her head an orange aura surrounding her as she and her partner cancelled their Digi-Volution. With the monster defeated Akira ran towards his friend and then blank…_

Akira sighed as soon as he thought about that dream it disappeared again like he was supposed to forget it. But when he remembered the pain in the beautiful girl's eyes he felt angry at whatever hurt his friend. He couldn't remember where he had met those other kids but he was sure they were important to him. With that he ran towards the train station.

* * *

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo-DIGIMON 6****-****oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

* * *

**The Hyuuga Home:**

Yuki pulled her long black hair into a ponytail and fixed it with a light pink ribbon. Her light blue denim shorts were held up by a matching pink belt, a violet shirt reaching her navel and a short pink and blue jacket finished just above the shirt. She wore long white socks on her slender legs. All in all she was very beautiful and athletic. Her older brother Ikuto called her down to the silver convertible outside their large town house. Grabbing her backpack she ran to the car and sat down.

"Shibuya Station right Imouto?" He asked kindly. She nodded a yes and went back to her thoughts. She reflected on the dream she had the night before.

_She ran her clothes tattered and cerulean eyes full of tears. A mouse with sky blue fur and navy eyes was with her, comforting her. The mouse's pink ribbon was tied around its tail and sapphire crystals hung on its ears. The duo ran towards the golden angel with the emerald eyes. She fused with Mizumon and her hair changed into two bundles high upon her head, the shirt and vest into a short blue kimono with a light pink obi, teardrop sapphires hanging from her ears and the ribbons in her hair she swung her scythe destroying the Ice-Devimon attacking her friend the angel picked up his gun and turned to her smiling thankfully. They blushed and nodded happily as they ran swiftly forward searching for their friends. They grasped each others hands and he took of into the air. The wreckage of their boat lay near the shore of the frozen island. Spotting the warrior of fire the unofficial leader of the gang and the warrior of earth sitting by the wreck the two children landed running to embrace their team mates. The twins of light and dark approached from the woods. Finally together again they began to talk and as soon as it started it ended…_

She was frustrated. She had this dream every night that week but as soon as she remembered it the dream disappeared into the darkest corners of her memories.

They pulled up outside the station and she jumped out of the car.

"Thanks Onii-chan." Yuki said happily waving as her brother drove away.

She ran inside to purchase a ticket for the 7 o'clock train.

* * *

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo-DIGIMON 6****-****oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

* * *

**Tamaki's Run:**

Jumping over the small gate near the station Tamaki Yamate, the blonde haired teen rock star and lead singer of Tokyo No Tori a new music sensation hitting Japan by storm was currently running from his fan girls. He ran through the doors of Shibuya station and quickly bought a ticket for the seven o'clock train.

Thinking back on tis morning he wished he could just hang out in that field from his dream.

_Tamaki reached across petting the raccoon Digimon by his side. Tenshiimon looked up at him winking mischievously. Catching the meaning behind the gesture he fused with his partner rowing a pair of golden angel wings he took of into the sky. Examining the scene below him he saw his friends. The copper haired boy and the white haired girl seated in the tree laughing so hard they almost fell out, the twins holding hands smiling happily leaning against the very same tree, the partner Digimon playing tag and the black haired girl cooking the fish he had helped catch for dinner. The sunset and everyone looked over to the sky happily. He landed releasing his Digimon and heading towards the fire. They Digi-destined all sat down for dinner waiting to try the girl's cooking. The golden eyed boy had made lunch and was now banned from cooking for the whole journey…_

Heading for the elevator Tamaki swore he would find those people just to see that field and be truly happy with life once more. His black jacket fell open revealing his green t-shirt as he walked slowly. He wore a pair of grey gloves and grey blue jeans, a pair of green sneakers and dark tinted sun glasses. Grinning stupidly he ran to the elevator as soon as it came into view.

* * *

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo-DIGIMON 6****-****oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

* * *

**The Shirogane Manor:**

Natsuki Shirogane fixed her orange ribbon around her neck happily. Wearing her favourite brown skirt and white shirt she ran towards her car. With her long white hair braided and pinned she sat patiently as her father Masahiro finished his call with his business partner a nice man named Junpei. As her mother sat down in the car they started off.

"You can catch the train at Shibuya right?" Her mother asked worriedly

"She'll be alright Akiko." Her father chuckled reassuringly. Natsuki sighed leaning back as she fell asleep on the back seat.

_She and her partner Tensaimon ran away their Digi-vice covered in ice rendering them unable to Digi-Volve. Her friends fought bravely as she tended to the small monkey's wounds. Soon after the warrior of darkness defeated the creature and they were safe for the time being. Her copper haired friend helped her make lunch and the two had been banned from cooking again. The older twin was fussing over the wound on the cat boy's arm from his new move Dark Creation. She had to admit it was terrifying to see that much raw energy. Everyone was worried but they'd calm down soon enough. Although she was wondering if those two were more than just twin brothers and why the younger had said he wouldn't let his precious family die again before releasing that attack. Natsuki told her best friend with the golden eyes about her incest theory resulting in the two laughing so hard that they almost fell from the tree they were in. The older girl made dinner that night and the blonde had helped her. They had all been put in pairs for their chores. They would each handle a meal. Her and the fox boy had been doing lunch but the others decided they should just do breakfast because it was easier. The twins were great cooks. She had thought they'd be the worst yet they surprised them with their survival skills. She was glad the younger twin was there to keep his brother on a leash she swore if he wasn't he and foxy would of beat each other into mush by now._

"Natsuki we're here time to go." Her father said as they parked near the station.

"Bye mother, bye father." She said dashing into the station and grabbing a seven o'clock ticket. Once the ticket was bought she headed for the elevator…

* * *

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo-DIGIMON 6****-****oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

* * *

Well that was the prologue please review.

C and C are appreciated. This is my first fic so please be nice!


End file.
